1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a method for driving the same, and an electronic apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a planar (flat panel) display device having a matrix of pixels each including an electro-optical element, a method for driving the display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the fields of display devices for displaying images, the prevalence of planar display devices having a matrix of pixels (pixel circuits) each including a light-emitting element has been rapidly increasing. Planar display devices, for example, organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices including organic EL elements that utilize a phenomenon in which the application of an electric field to an organic thin film induces light emission, have been developed and are being commercialized.
Since organic EL elements can be driven with an applied voltage of 10 V or less, power consumption is low. In addition, due to the self-emitting characteristics, organic EL elements do not use a light source (backlight) which is necessary for liquid crystal display devices. Furthermore, due to the response speed as high as about several of microseconds, organic EL elements cause no afterimages during the display of moving images.
As in liquid crystal display devices, organic EL display devices can use simple (passive) matrix and active matrix driving schemes. In recent years, the development of active-matrix display devices including pixel circuits having active elements, for example, insulated gate field effect transistors (in general, thin film transistors (TFTs)), has been greatly accelerated.
In general, it is common knowledge that the current-voltage characteristic (I-V characteristic) of organic EL elements deteriorates with time (called deterioration over time). Furthermore, a threshold voltage Vth of a drive transistor or the mobility μ of a semiconductor thin film forming a channel in the drive transistor (hereinafter referred to as the “mobility μ of the drive transistor”) changes with time or differs from pixel to pixel due to the variations in the fabrication process.
Accordingly, in order to maintain the light emission luminance of organic EL elements at a constant level without suffering from the above influence, each of the pixel circuits is configured to have a function for compensating for characteristic changes in the organic EL elements, and also correction functions for correcting the change in the threshold voltage Vth of a drive transistor (hereinafter referred to as a “threshold correction”) and correcting the change in the mobility μ of a drive transistor (hereinafter referred to as “mobility correction”) (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-133542).